


Rechannelling

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth was nothing if not adept at rechannelling her energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rechannelling

The important thing was not saying the words out loud. As long as she confined herself to looking stressed and irritated, Elizabeth allowed herself free reign in her head to call the IOA and the stupid bureaucrats back on Earth a variety of names that would probably have made the biggest, burliest Marine flinch.

Frustration and fury carried her the entire way back to her quarters, and the dark look on her face kept the few people who were still out this late from doing anything but shying out of her way.

She strode into her room and came to a comically abrupt halt.

Ronon turned his head to look at her. "Hey." Her eyes took him in, lying completely naked on her bed, one arm behind his head, the other lying across his abdomen as he masturbated lazily. "I got bored waiting," he said with a shrug.

Elizabeth was nothing if not adept at rechannelling her energy. She seized all her passionate anger and kept going forward until she crawled onto the bed and settled herself between his legs. She pulled his hand away. With no hesitation, she took the tip of his cock into her mouth and slid down as far as she could go.

Ronon let out a wonderfully high-pitched noise. His fingers tangled with hers as she moved back up. Her tongue swirled along the way, brushing firmly at the sensitive spot under the head before she went back down.

He let her keep going for a few minutes, but then his body began to shift, wriggling slightly. His other hand gently touched her hair, trying to move her away. Elizabeth knew what he wanted. Unlike virtually every other man she'd ever met, he preferred being inside her to coming from a blow job. He was more than happy to go down on her until she came, but he'd never let her finish him like this.

She let him go for a moment, but only to shake her head and pin him with a look. The battle of wills between them was no contest, not with how she was feeling right now. Too incensed to stop and care about why, Elizabeth went back to sucking him, determined to make him come when she decided it was time.

She kept her eyes fixed on his face while her free hand brushed his balls and stroked the part of his cock she couldn't quite manage. With slow, deliberate suction she kept teasing him harder and higher. She felt a rush of victory when his arm curled up above his head, fingers digging into her pillow so hard the cords of his muscles stood out. He was a gorgeous sight, laid out bare before her, sweaty and panting and trying not to strain into her mouth.

All hers.

The need for control melted into something less angry and she increased her pace, savouring the taste of his sweat and then his come when it crossed the threshold into too much and he bucked against her. She couldn't quite swallow it all, and the bed got fairly messy, but she didn't especially care. Not when he cracked open his eyes, tugged on their still clasped hands and said her name lowly and breathlessly, "Elizabeth."


End file.
